mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome to Wii's talk page. Here you can....well.....talk to me :). 2 things, 1. You haven't edited the Sim Race for an age. 2. What's happened to archive 6? Stuffz Hi. }} DRAMATIC CHIPMUNK!!! RandomDude: Um..... CHAZ! GO GET ALEXA! SHE'S GOT A RED SHIRT WITH A BUNNY ON IT, A LAB COAT, AND PURPLE HAIR! YOU CAN'T MISS HER!}} }} BLURP! Trick or Treat! Do you know the Muffin Man? Zorro - You're the Cupcake Man - you ought to. Anyway, I'm doin' a project for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class. I need to know how long it takes ya to eat breakfast. You gotta tell me before October 21 or your answer will also be considered invalid and the whole world will turn into a pumpkin. Mmm... pumpkin... 7:27 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 Dude, he hasn't been on here for two months. What makes you think he will come out of nowhere and reply? Gold710 23:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Your fear of McDonald? ". Oh about hates userboxes, I can made pic, but can't really do discript it, even I can discript some one. So please help, then Donald say...}} } |text = Hi! I'm new and you haven't been on when i joined so hi!!! }} }} LOL!! DINAMITE! SHOOT!! }} } |text = ok, and when are you gonna edit the Sim Race, cause it's really good. }} Late Start }} Happy to you! Whatever.}} Aluminum zirconium tetrachlorohydrex }} Next Nintendo Game: WiiSuck at Sports }} RAINBOW!!!! BLEEHH!!!! }} Princess Britt! }} ENTERTAINMENT!!!!!!!!!!! *dies* Gold710 23:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) }} Hate Patrick Hello Wii Maniac, I really hate Patrick Rhino but there is not a "Hate Patrick" userbox. May I ask you to make a "Hate Patrick" userbox? Thanks, Lexie Vogue I'M FROM THE NETHERLANDS, I MAY TYPE SOMETHING WRONG. Beta Test Boom Chacka Lacka Lacka! }} }} Link... has pants Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) AH DUNNO!!!!! Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Please excuse teh weird title Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) It wuz on mah mind at zeh flippin' time Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Bananas and Bubblegum }} JUST EAT A SALAD BEFORE A SOUP! Dis Town's A Zit, Let's Squeeze Teh Puss! The Coconut Caverns Can I join your Drama Club? Corey785 19:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Who really needs the past with the allure of something new? }} I'M MAKING IT FIRST! DON'T ASK QUESTIOONS AND DON'T EXPLODE *explodes* }} NBC Nightly News with Brian Williams Is there anything you'd like to talk about? }} }} }} Well... Just tell her to stop, or log off... Or something. }} }} }} errmm... 500 mL }} Pumkins Soup! O3O }} Giving Thanks Are you going to help cook for it?}} Kenneh's dead...? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} HAPPY OF TEH THANKSGIVING! But poor Kenny..... }} Giratina's Bacon & Egg Sandwiches }} TURKEYS WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD IN TIGGER'S PLACE! }} Buzz Lightyear, Star Command! }} CUZ IIII AIN'T GOT NO-- *nuke'd* SHUDDUP!!! }} and how close are you to finishing the part with Luke, of your story?}} Dietary Fiber }} I'm doing this not because I dislike you, but I want to embarass you. }} SWASTIKA |mood=sad}} NONONONONOOONONONOONNO!!!! Welcome to the contestants (give 7 phrases): 1. This better be worth 3 pieces of cheesecake an hour Hello there 2. *gasp* A PUPPY!!!! 3. Hello Stop being so plain, say something new 4. Something new, something new Hello there *starts slapping himself* 5. Errr...... Hola *starts shooting himself* 6. Welcome to your challenge 7. Welcome to your challenge *slaps himself* Clue Giving (give 7 phrases): 1. Here be your clue 2. .....that was random *gives team clue* 3. Are they watching me? 4. Here's you clue *shoots himself* 5. Here *gives team clue, then slaps himself* 6. Moo *shoots himself* 7. Where'd that clue go? Oh well *gives team clue* To Paul and Nova while they're woking (give 2 phrases): 1. Are you a real yeti? 2. You don't have to slap me, I was just asking To Violet and Vincent while they're working: 1. You're slow 2. People keep slapping me *rubs cheek* To Matt and Luis while they're working: 1. How'd you get this free time if you're going for scholarships? 2. *whispers to Matt* Is he annoying or what? To Ginny and Pablo while they're working: 1. There's treasure at the bottom 2. Owww...... To Hisao and Jimmy while they're working: 1. You're a sushi chef? 2. I LOVE SUSHI!!!! To Revor and Trosalyn while they're working: 1. ......I'm not even gonna say anything 2. I LIED!!!!! *slapped* To Barney and Ol'Gabby while they're working: 1. Okeydokey *whispers to Barney* What did he say? 2. .....I knew that }} Err... I... Welcome to the Black Parade The joy in my heart is ablaze Peanutbutter Jelly Time!!!...grape jelly }} I like soup too. My favorite is CORN!!! :D <3 Broccoli!!! After all, that's what a gentleman does. Oooh, CCM's doing an LP. }} WHAT GOES AROUND }} }} NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! ... *fades into the shadows*}} All I want for Christmas is you! LOL JK I want my presents Re:Interview You'll flip our lid! }} }} Merry Christmas }} Mr. Buttons would like a word with you. }} }} Meow? MySims Cutie 142 03:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *gun shot* You just witnessed a murder }} I don't wanna grow up, grow up! I born December 21st... }}